We Forgive But Never Forget
by maddy449
Summary: What if Rachel and Shelby were finally able to live a normal life however a certain foster child changed all of that. Forcing Shelby to neglect Rachel leading to Rachel moving in with her aunt. As Shelby and Rachel's past finally catches up with them, take the journey of heart ache and almost forgotten memories.
1. Edit 1

**We Forgive But Never Forget**

You may wonder how, a single person could have so much hate hidden inside them self. Rachel Corcoran Smith was a child with a troublesome childhood and her current life reflects on the mistakes made by her mother. Shelby Corcoran...

Shelby was one of those people who dreamed of having children. After marrying her sweet heart Hiram Corcoran, she settled in a apartment in Lima, Ohio. Rachel their first child was soon born.

(Flashback) Rachel's 5th Birthday.

"Mummy! Wake up!" Rachel giggled as her mummy groaned and pulled her in for a snuggle.

"Happy Birthday Ray! I guess it's time for presents ?" Shelby rubbed her eyes as Rachel excitedly waited for her downstairs.

Shelby grabbed the presents from the wardrobe and smiled. Her sister Maria who lived in New York had waited hours to get the Wicked tickets.

As Rachel unwrapped her presents Shelby couldn't help wipe her tears. If only Hiram was still there to see his little baby grow up...

(End of Flashback)

Years later Shelby joined to be a foster parent. Rachel had always been welcoming to the different children she had fostered and still visits them. That had all changed when she offered to foster a young girl called Quinn Fabray who escaped a verbally abusive mother.

Shelby spent months helping Quinn recover but slowly began to neglect her only child. Developing a bond with Quinn, the plan of adopting Quinn was set to plan. Rachel faded into the shadows whilst Quinn took her place.

(Present Time- Rachel's Diary entry)

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been five years since I have last seen my mother. It hurts to think my own mother could neglect for a foster child, but I know that eventually I will heal._

_Every day is a challenge I face and what comes with a challenge is a lesson learnt. Well at least that is what Aunt Maria says. That reminds me, today is the day I move back to my home town Lima, Ohio. Uncle Tom bought a modern house on the safer side of town. (What a relief) At least my new high school has a cheerleading squad. One of the best I hear. Well that's it from me now. _

_-Rachel._

_xoxo_

"Rachel the moving bus is here! Time to start packing." Maria yells as my Uncle Tom greets the men.

Here's to a fresh start and for new memories. Lets just hope luck is on my side and that old witch Shelby is long gone.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a long time but this is the edited version of We Forgive But Never Forget. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**-Madison.**


	2. Chapter 3

**We Forgive But Never Forget**

_"In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing."_

_- Theodore Roosevelt_

(Rachel's POV)

I sit with my legs crossed on the carpet of my old bedroom. I experienced a lot of memories in this bedroom and it's sad to finally say goodbye to my old home, New York.

"Are you ready Estrella?" Maria awkwardly plopped her heavily pregnant body beside me.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave this place... New York. I rest my shoulder on her and shut my eyes.

"Rachel it's time to leave." Tom stated as he gently helped Maria onto her feet.

Tom had been like a father to me. I had lost my biological father at the age of 3. I had only a few distinct memories of him.

I nodded to Tom and took one last glance of my bedroom . It's time for another fresh start, I suppose. Carrying my bag I sit in the back with my earphones in and my head laying against the window of my door.

Only a few hours into the trip I take out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_The time has come and the journey of a new life has begun. New friends and a new school... _

_I never thought I'd return to Lima, Ohio... Too much drama and heart ache happened. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to face the music._

_-Rachel._

_xoxo_

I shut my diary as I stared outside the window. Houses were coming into view and before I know it, Uncle Tom is pulling into our driveway.

"I hope you like our new house Estrella." Maria smiles at me as she climbs out.

I open the car door and take in my surroundings... Five years since I left this place and five years since my own mother left me.

"Estrella how about we go grocery shopping while Tom waits for the Moving Truck." I smile at Maria and pick up my bag.

We walk through numerous aisles as I load things into the cart. The last person I expected to see just happened to be shopping at the same time...

"Is that you Maria ?" Shelby Corcoran asked as she pushed her trolley.

"I'll be in the car Maria." Maria sighed but silently agreed.

"Yes Shelby. Look I'm really busy." Maria tried to walk away but Shelby blocked her way.

"Is... that her ?" Shelby looked towards the car.

"Look Shelby you made a mistake, now you're just going to have to deal with it.

Maria paid for items and made her way to the car.

"Rachel are you okay ?" I held my head in my hands.

"Why does she have to ruin everything ?" Maria held me as I cried.

She drove home in silence and the moment the car stopped at the house I darted to my 'room'.

_Dear Diary,_

_To continue where I left off, today is the day I change... The day I turn off my emotional switch. Shelby Corcoran better watch out because I have a thirst for revenge... _

_-Rachel_

_xoxo_

**AU- Do you like the story so far ? I know I brought Shelby in early but it's all for a reason :P**

**R&R Please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**


	3. Chapter 4

**We Forgive But Never Forget**

**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." **

**― Dr. Seuss**

**"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." **

**― Dr. Seuss**

(Rachel's POV)

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems like the past is finally catching up to me... Things only get worse before they get better. On the other hand Maria is glowing! I'll admit that I am so happy for her._

_Tomorrow I start my new school and I'm scared shitless. Hopefully it turns out well..._

_-Rachel._

_xoxo_

I check my alarm, it's 5:30. Time for my usual routine. I exercise for one hour, then shower and style my hair. Today I decide to straighten my hair to keep it simple. I then finally, Pick my outfit and apply my make-up.

I plug in my earphones as I listen to my iPod. I complete the rest of my daily routine with ease and head downstairs for breakfast.

"You look beautiful Rachel." Maria kisses my cheek as she places the pancakes on the breakfast bar.

"These taste amazing Maria." I complimented after merely taking a bite of the pancakes.

"Thanks Estrella." Maria takes a seat on a stool next to me smiling.

Glancing at the clock I eat another pancake and then place the dirty plate in the dishwasher.

"Maria I better leave now if I want to get there on time." Maria reaches over for an awkward hug which makes me laugh.

"Behave Estrella." Maria replies.

"Bye Estrella, Love you sweetheart." She waves as I pick up my book bag.

The cold, winter air hits me in the face as I step outside. I'm glad I dressed for the weather.

Shelby awoke in her comforter as her annoying alarm rung. She wondered why she hadn't thrown it out the window yet.

I need a hot chocolate... She thought as she pulled herself out. I chuckled as I remembered Rachel and her love of hot chocolates...

(Flashback)

Shelby sighed as she snuggled in her blanket. The fire place was blazing warmth and her Rachel was snuggled into her side.

"Baby, I'm going to make some hot chocolates." She chuckled at Rachel's excitement.

"Mummy remember, lots of marshmallows." Rachel smiled at me and snuggled back inside the blankets.

(End of Flashback)

Quinn's POV

"Quinn it's time to get up!" Shelby my mother yelled as I groaned.

"I'm up mum!" I replied as I headed to the shower. I hated early cheerio practices.

I turned on the shower and sighed with relief as the warm water hit my body. Humming to 'I Say A Little Prayer' as I washed my hair, but the humming soon turned into singing,

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little pray for you

While combing my hair now,

And wondering what dress to wear now,

I say a little prayer for you

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I love you

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I finished hearing Shelby clapping outside the door.

"You better hurry up if you don't want to be late for cheerios." Shelby warned as she placed Quinn's warm uniform on the wooden dresser.

Moments later, Quinn was dressed ready in her winter Cheerio uniform. Shelby then handed her a piece of toast and drove Quinn to practice.

"Bye Quinnie, have a good day." Shelby kissed her cheek and gave her as a hug. Quinn then sprinted to the field to start warming up.

As the practice carried on, things began to really heat up.

"Bitch please, Fabray. You ain't better than any of those LOSERS!" Santana remarked as they began the pyramid.

"I'm about to puke down your backs!" Sue barked as a cheerio fell from her position.

"You are all a disgrace to the human race!" Sue was furious.

The cheerios glanced each other with a silent sigh.

"Hit the showers, YOU STINK." Sue stormed off the field, clipboard in hand.

As Rachel Berry reached the opening of WMHS, she took a sharp breath and stopped through the hall. Whispering and staring was the least of her problem as a slushy collided with her face and clothes.

"What the fuck!" Rachel yelled as she slapped the jock hard in the face.

"Welcome to Lima, BITCH!" The jock stormed into the other direction, knocking students passing by.

Then all of a sudden, the hallway backed away leaving a perfect walk way for Quinn Fabray. Head Cheerio and your typical high school stereo type. As Quinn passed Rachel, a similarity sparked in Quinn's mind.

"Rachel Berry." Quinn spoke in pure awe. She regretted letting Shelby forget Rachel, but when you've suffered abuse in the past... Being treated that way, made you feel like a royalty. With out a single utter, Quinn dragged Rachel to the stalls.

"Get. Out. Now." Quinn glared at the girls and used her Head Bitch In Charge tone.

"Wow 'Quinnie' some things never change." Rachel retorted.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry for what happened in the past but I was young and came from an abusive home." Rachel saw the desperation in Quinn's eyes.

"Look Quinn, what Shelby did to me is something I'll never be able to forgive, and in all honesty it wasn't entirely your fault. We can Forgive but I know for a fact. That I will never Forget." Quinn wiped tears with a paper toil and nodded.

"Lie down with your head back and I'll wash your hair." Quinn pointed to a sink before searching in her cheerios bag for Shampoo and Conditioner.

As Quinn washed the slush out of Rachel's hair, both girls were lost deep in thought... Surprisingly they both were thinking the same things.

Quinn handed me a pair of swears and packed away her gear.

"I'll uhh see you around... Don't be afraid to ask for any help." Quinn gave Rachel a sincere smile and then made her way to class.

It made Rachel think... That perhaps there was hope for her yet. Someone forgiven but their rocky past never forgotten.

Author's Note: What did you think ? Sorry for slow updates and btw I think I'll just do 1000- 2000 word chapters with frequent updates.

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

**Any ideas and suggestions would be fantastic. To the person who suggested Quinn to be nice, thank you. I think it would be nice for Quinn and Rachel to share a friendship.**


	4. Chapter 5

**We Forgive But Never Forget**

**Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time.**

**Thomas A. Edison **

**Do you want to know who you are? Don't ask. Act! Action will delineate and define you.**

**Thomas Jefferson **

As Rachel walked to her first class, she felt her nerves finally kick in.

"Look it's the bitch who thinks she's better than us." Karofsky said threateningly.

Rachel tried to walk forward but was instantly slammed into a row of lockers.

"You need to pay bitch." She saw the group of jocks close in on her. She smirked as she side stepped them to her classroom.

"What a pity, I was going to really enjoy watching you suffer." Rachel waved mockingly as she stepped through the door.

"You must be our new student, Rachel Corcoran ?" The man at the front of the classroom asked. His hair seemed to be a perfect bird's nest.

"Yeah..." Rachel replied awkwardly as she looked around the classroom.

"Have a seat next to Santana, Santana raise your hand please." The man pointed to the free seat with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I'm Santana Lopez." The girl stated as she filed her nails.

"Rachel Corcoran, as you heard." The brunette responded to the dark hair Latina.

"Out of the places to move, you chose shit hole Lima."

"Yeah... I kind of used to live here." Rachel stated awkwardly as she urged the conversation to an end.

"I heard you know Q."

"You could say she was an old friend."

"Oh really..."

"Yeah."

"Are you interested in joining the cheerios?" Santana asked sincerely.

"Maybe, I'd never classify myself as the cheerleading type." The two girls chuckled.

"Your small and light. A perfect flyer."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your old flyer." Rachel was curious.

"Lets just say she an accident and a cannon was involved." Santana smirked as she plopped her feet on the desk.

"Right."

The bell rung seconds later signalling the end of class.

"Where's your next class ?"

"English..." Rachel sighed.

"You're lucky, Miss C is pretty cool." With that Santana walked off.

Rachel placed her books in her locker as she walked to her next class.

"Good morning ever-" Miss Corcoran was cut off by a line of gasps from students.

"Shelby... What are you doing here."

"Ra- ..." Rachel ran before she could even finish.

Rachel's POV

I can't believe Shelby works at WMHS! Gosh why didn't Quinn tell me. I ran ignoring the yelling from Shelby and sighed with relief when I found a park.

I find myself jealous as I watched children play with their parents... Particularly their mothers.

Her phone beeped as she received a text from someone under the name of 'HBIC'.

Where are u Ray ?

Who are you ?

Santana... The sexy Latina you sat next to in Spanish.

(Rachel's POV)

I groaned as I lay my head in my arms. Shelby always finds a way to ruin my life. She doesn't even have to try. For minutes I lay on a patch of grass staring at the sky.

Whenever I needed time to think, I would look up at the clouds... Maria would wrap her arms around me and would lay there for hours.

I checked my phone, smiling as my class with Shelby would be over. I picked up my bag as I walked backed to school.

"Rachel where were you ?" Rachel turned around shocked to see Quinn.

"Why didn't you tell me that Shelby worked here." I yelled.

"I'm so sorry Rachel! It just slipped my mind."

"She ruined my childhood! I spent my life thinking I was never good enough for her... That I was nothing, worthless."

"I really am sorry Rachel. I just hope you can forgive me for my stuff up." Quinn turned away sadly and walked in the opposite direction.

"She's only human Rachel."

Santana stated as she stood with Rachel.

"We all make mistakes... I'm pretty sure you've made a few too.

"I know... It's just that I'm finding it hard to forgive when they throw it back in my face." I sighed as I walked to my locker with Santana by her side.

"I thought you hated Quinn." I questioned, with a confused look on my face.

"She took my place as Head Cheerio... I'm jealous of her and her perfect life. Deep down I know it's not all her fault." Santana sighed.

"By the way, don't repeat what I just said to anyone." Santana walked away with a quick wave.

As I sat in my bedroom that night, my mind kept replaying what Santana had said.

_Dear Diary,_

_What a dramatic first day. I ran into Shelby today. Unfortunately she is my English teacher and now I get to see her on a daily basis... Gosh I am so unlucky._

_On the other hand I met a girl called Santana Lopez. She's ... Different ? Words can't explain what she is. Hopefully we can be friends because in all honesty I do not want to get on her bad side._

_Maria is due really soon and I can't wait to see the baby. Tom seems busier with work and I kind of miss spending time with him. Lately he has been cancelling all our plans. _

_That's all for today, in the dramatic life of Rachel Berry._

_-Rachel._

_xoxo._

**Author's Note: Did you like this chapter ? I know I brought Shelby in early but there won't be too much with her for a few chapters. She's there just not too much drama though.**

**Please Read, Review, Favourite and Follow. Thank you so much for all your support. Any ideas for the next chapter ? Sorry for the slow updates but I only write small bits every night and I've had quite a few assignments on the go.**


	5. Chapter 6

**We Forgive But Never Forget.**

**"You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And You're the one who'll decide where to go..." **

**― Dr. Seuss, Oh, the Places You'll Go!**

**"I am enough of an artist to draw freely upon my imagination. Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world." **

**― Albert Einstein**

(The Corcoran Household)

Quinn awoke to the beeping of her phone.

_Morning Quinn :) _

Quinn smiled as she read the text message. Gasping, she realised the text message was from Rachel. She replied with a simple,

_Morning Rachel :)_

As Quinn checked the the time, she was shocked, 5:30 am! She doubted Shelby would be awake.

Rachel awoke that morning to the sound of Maria's voice, singing a song. She lightly trudged down the stairs to come face to face with Tom.

"Morning Sunshine." Tom chuckled as he gave Rachel a quick hug.

"Good Morning Uncle Tom." Rachel smiled before heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Estrella!" Maria awkwardly hugged Rachel.

"Morning Maria, feeling any better ?" Maria sighed and pointed to her swollen feet.

"The baby will be here soon Maria." Rachel smiled as Maria placed her breakfast on a plate.

"I'm just so nervous though... It's my first baby Rachel. What if I stuff up?" Maria moved hair out of her face as she sighed, clearly stressed out.

"Maria you took me in when I had nowhere to go, you will be an amazing mother. Besides you need to stop stressing out." Rachel stated, wrapping an arm around Maria.

"Thanks Rachel." Maria replied as she handed Tom his lunch.

"Bye Ladies." He hugged Rachel and then kissed his pregnant wife on the lips and belly.

"Don't work too hard Maria." He warned sternly before waving goodbye and heading towards his car.

Quinn sighed as she stretched out her arms. It was 7:00 and still no sign of Shelby ever waking up. Quinn decided to take matters in her own hands and make breakfast.

Pouring the coffee she hummed a tune.

"Well isn't someone happy this morning." Shelby chuckled as she grabbed the cup of coffee, Quinn passed her.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Quinn replied, sarcastically.

"What do you want to do today ?" Shelby asked, yawning and stretching.

"I'm actually going over to a friends house." Quinn smiled as she brushed a blonde lock out of her face.

Rachel's phone vibrated as she painted Maria's fingernails.

"Shit!" Rachel yelled as she messed up a nail. Maria gently swatted Rachel's arm as she playfully glared at Rachel.

Rachel picked up her phone as she scrolled through her text messages.

_Hey Rach, can I come over ?_

"Maria would it be alright if one of my friends came over ?"

"Of course Estrella, already making friends I see." Maria pinched her cheeks. Rachel then replied,

_Sure Quinn see u soon :)_

Placing her phone on the coffee table, Rachel quickly went upstairs to shower and change. Rachel quickly undressed, stepping inside the shower and shutting the sliding door.

She sighed as she washed her hair with her berry scented shampoo and conditioner.

Hopping out moments later, Rachel wrapped her towel around her body and brushed her hair.

"Rachel, Quinn will be here any moment now!" Maria yell

Digging in her wardrobe Rachel a grabbed a pair of purple skinny jeans and a white, long sleeved peplum top. She paired that with a pair of black boots.

Rachel ran into the bathroom to dry her hair and make it presentable.

Quinn rushed around getting ready and in 15 minutes was out the door.

"Bye Shelby, love you." Quinn yelled as she walked outside to her car.

Taking out her phone, Quinn texted Rachel.

_On My Way._

Rachel then replied with her her car Quinn hopped outside as she slowly pulled out, not wanting to risk sliding on the road. She switched on the heater and the radio.

Rachel tied her hair up in a high ponytail and began humming to the song Next To Me.

As Shelby began her washing she couldn't help but begin to sing,

_You won't find him drinking under tables _

_Rolling dice or staying out til 3 _

_You won't ever find him being unfaithful _

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me._

Rachel's humming turned into singing,

_You won't find him trying to chase the devil_

_For money, fame, for power, out of grief_

_You won't ever find him where the rest go_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_Next to me ooooh _

She carried her washing to her basket as she continued singing whilst cleaning her room.

Shelby wiped tears away from her face as she found an old family photo of her and Rachel.

Both of them sang in their separate places.

_Next to me ooooh_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

Rachel sung,

_When the money's spent_

_And all my friends have vanished_

_And I can't seem to find no help or love for free_

As she picked up a fallen book from her bookcase, an old photo fell out. It was there that she let it all out. Clutching on the photo she broke out into a fit of sobs.

_Shelby:_

_I know there's no need for me to panic_

_'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

Shelby now lay across her bed with albums of photos and past memories and regrets.

_Rachel:_

_Oh, the skies are grey_

_And all the doors are closing_

_Shelby:_

_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe (Rachel: Hard to breathe)_

_Rachel and Shelby:_

_When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

_Rachel (Shelby):_

_Next to me (Next to me)_

_Rachel and Shelby:_

_Ooooh_

_Rachel (Shelby):_

_Next to me (Next to me)_

_Rachel and Shelby:_

_Ooooh_

_Rachel (Shelby):_

_Next to me (Next to me)_

_Rachel and Shelby:_

_Ooooh_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

_Rachel:_

_When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_

_Shelby:_

_When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_

_Rachel:_

_When everyone has lost their heads around us_

_Rachel and Shelby:_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_Rachel:_

_Next to me_

_Shelby:_

_Next to me_

_Rachel:_

_Ooh!_

_Shelby:_

_Oooh!_

_Next to me_

_Rachel and Shelby:_

_Ooooh_

_Next to me, yeah_

_Oh woah!_

_You will find him, you'll find him_

_Rachel:_

_Next to me_

_Shelby:_

_Next to me, yeah_

_Rachel:_

_Next to me_

_Rachel and Shelby:_

_Next to me yeah yeah_

_Shelby:_

_Next to me_

_Rachel:_

_Next to me ohh yeah_

_Shelby:_

_Oh yeah_

_Next to me_

_Rachel:_

_Next to me_

_Rachel and Shelby:_

_Yeah_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_Shelby:_

_Yeah_

Just as Rachel finished singing, the doorbell rang. She ran to the bathroom and washed her face.

Rachel sighed, memories of her past were just the beginning...

**Author's Note: How did you like this chapter. I'm sorry if anyone got confused by the Rachel and Shelby singing bit. They were both singing at the same time just not together. However at points I wanted to focus on them individually. Did you like this chapter? Sorry for the slow update. I'm hoping for 5 reviews for this chapter. Thanks for your support :D **

**Oh and by the way the song was Next To Me which I don't own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**


	6. Beta

**Author's Note: I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I'd just like to say I am in desperate need of a beta. I need someone who can give suggestions for chapters, check my spelling, grammar and basically help with my story plot.**

**There is a poll on my profile for Rachel's love interest. **

**You must have written at least one story consisting of 5000 words or at least 3 stories. If you are interested please PM me or review if you like :P Also if anyone has any suggestions for We Forgive But Never Forget please let me know.**

**Thank you**


End file.
